


Daydreams

by LilyWinters



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Romance, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: This is a collection of one shot fics between The Collector and Eve (an original female character).The context of their relationship is taken off of the roleplay I'm doing between Eve and Asa Emory.
Relationships: The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Daydream I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vannah_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannah_Here/gifts).



> To find out more about the context of this relationship, you can look for the characters on tumblr  
> Eve: @hisbluemonarch  
> Asa Emory: @asa-emory-the-collector (it's created by Vannah_Here Ao3 user)

All I see is darkness but not because of the night that peeks through the balcony. It’s the blindfold I have on, tight enough to make me feel safe even under the uncertainty. I hear everything; I’m like an eagle in vigil in the outside but a mouse who played slippery and got caught in the inside. 

It’s the moment I feel him that makes me pull uselessly from the cuffs around my wrists. They hurt at the friction but I don’t notice now; tomorrow will tell by itself. It could be any other person, any other presence, but I could recognize him even without any of my senses. His strong, sinister aura enters the bedroom and I’m sure he watches me from the corner, trying to get me dizzy with slight noises. I’m already drunk by his scent, that tiny trace of chlorine fragance coming up my nostrils. I love it. I love everything he is. Neatness, elegance. 

His weight sinks the side of the mattress and my chest raises up. He is fire. Burn me. My attempt of getting closer is stopped by the restrains. I whine. It’s unbeareable. He knows it and takes advantage of my vulnerability, enjoying it like always till I’m nothing more than a melted mess. 

Then, the light touch of his fingers. ‘He has gloves on’, I think, writhing when he scratches the curves of my left side, not because of the pain but because I want to feel it hurt more. His bare nails. Leaving long angry red lines wherever he desire. 

He gets closer to my ear, the cold black fabric of his hand now grasping my neck. I take a deep breath just in case he wishes to squeeze although my toes betray me, curling in a passionate tension. I trust him. And I love being weak in his claws. 

His breath is all I feel now. He doesn’t talk but I know what he is saying. “I hope you are ready”. “This will hurt”. “I’ll take you the sky and bury you in Hell forever and ever”. And I am willing to all of that. 

Once his mouth is in my neck, his teeth do the rest of the work. Breaking the skin, digging for some tiny amount of blood to feed on, to satiate me. My body tries to get away, notified by its pain receptors and my own life is divided in two: the one part that screams, the one that moans. 

He simplifies all my actions, owning my vocal chords with his hand coming up, pressing against my lips. The glove is warm now; my body is burning. My breath reverberates against his palm, I adore him muffling my protests, my greedy needs for more. 

And after a moment, everything becomes blue, like a small fragment of the sky that captures me inside and makes me fly. He stops biting my flesh but I’m already shaking, moan after moan getting caught in my throat. It’s then when he removes my blindfold and I’m able to see him through heavy eyelids. 

His smirk. His pride of knowing that with a single touch, my body reacts in devotion.


	2. Daydream II

“What is it that you want, little butterfly?” he asked and Eve choked on the last bit of food she was having. Dinner had been more than what she could have dreamed already. Tasty familiar food with a pair of tall candles between both bodies, lighting their space under the summer sky.

“Nothing, Master. What can I want after this?”, she whispered, looking down at her empty plate but Asa got on his feet and caught her attention back. He moved closer to her, accelerating her pulse till she started to shake at the proximity. Asa knew the effect he had on her and secretly, he loved it. He leaned down, not too much, just to be face to face with her and his hand came for a soft grip on her throat. Eve didn’t flinch. She was used to it and, secretly, she loved it too.

“I’m going to ask you again”, he said and squeezed both sides of her neck enough for her to feel the pressure but still letting her breathe. “What do you want for tonight?”

Although Eve couldn’t gulp, she understood the implied threat. It wasn’t a lethal one but it was maybe more dangerous because it meant he wasn’t going to give her a third chance to reach braveness.

Her lips parted open and her black eyes looked at his arachnid ones like a moth to the fire.

“You.”

Asa smirked slightly. He leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Eve didn’t know what he meant. She wasn’t even sure if he understood her or if he was just making fun of what she felt, yet she was surrendered in his grip.

“Go inside”, he spoke, releasing her.

Eve obeyed without questioning although with lots of doubts in her mind. She took a seat on the bed, getting rid of the shoes but not getting under the blanket in case Asa wanted her to do the dishes. To her surprise, the Collector came back inside carrying them to the sink, doing it himself.

‘Alright’ , Eve thought, ´There’s nothing more to do´. She removed the blue dress and changed into an oversized shirt of his which he had given her to wear as a pajama before even knowing the presidential suite. After lying down she was still watching Asa moving in the kitchen, struggling like always to be surreptitious. He quickly made his way to the bed too. While he accommodated himself on the mattress, Eve’s eyes were fixed on the roof, too nervous and ashamed to look at him after her sort of confession. Asa knew it too well but that was more enticing. Once comfortable enough, he moved a hand to grasp her chin, making her head turn to the side to face him.

“You are going to sleep?”

Eve’s chest moved up and down at the question. What was he expecting her to say?

“Um… You want me to go to sleep?”

Asa chuckled bringing his arm to her waist and effortlessly moving her on top of him. Eve supported part of her weight with her hands at each side of him but she was so close to his face that she was grateful for lying on top of him in case she fainted. Asa noticed the crimson in her cheeks and felt the compulsion to scratch it till it disappeared but instead he brought the tip of his thumb to her bottom lip, rubbing it across it.

“Always marveled”, he whispered, fascinated at her adoration. He moved his fingers to her hair grabbing a gentle hold on it and pushing her just a little bit closer to kiss her. Just a brief, soft touch of lips, and then stopped to look at her back again. Eve was tilting her head into his palm almost about to cry in need. She was desperate to the point of no return. Not only because it had been almost five months with him, craving intimacy, but also because Asa was teasing her in a way she couldn’t cope with any more.

“What, Master?”, she sobbed, opening her teary eyes.

Asa grunted, the picture before him was exactly what he wanted. He had touched her in arousing ways many times before but not like this. Nothing like this. He pulled her in a little rough, trapping his mouth with rougher lips, the kissing sound being the only audible thing in the room. Then his nails went under Eve’s shirt, running down her back, leaving pinkish lines in their path. He didn’t want to be too hard on her, at least not yet, because he wanted her to keep crying in need. And that’s what he got. He ripped the cotton panties like it was nothing and, freeing himself, he pushed into her flesh. Eve was tight, he knew she would be but he wanted it to be uncomfortable, at least at first. She whined for a few seconds, it was more than she could have ever imagined, yet she didn’t squirm. Once seated inside her, Asa’s pupils went wide, his chest bouncing up and down, supporting now her two hands on it.

“Move”, he commanded her, knowing she was no virgin, but Eve was too hypnotized by the situation.

“H-how… how do you like it Master?”, she babbled almost incoherently, her will wanting to please him in everything.

Asa snarled again from the back of his throat, losing patience and grabbing her hips to move her at some rhythm, not necessarily the one he enjoyed but one to make her come back to reality. And it worked because Eve started doing it on her own, her mouth open, gasping at unison with him. Asa was pure fire too, his cold mien too far away. He gripped her hair harshly pulling her for more yearning kisses; he left bruises everywhere he grabbed a hold on; he squeezed her delicate neck with sadism, till she couldn’t breathe but Eve kept going, taking air in when he decided to let her, enduring the pain because she craved it too. After some minutes, her body started to shake uncontrollably and by the way her spasms felt around him, he knew she had had an orgasm. But Asa was not done. She couldn’t awake the beast and then pretend him to remain peaceful. He pinned her down in a second, taking advantage of her surprise to grab the wrists above her head. This time he wouldn’t use cuffs, just skin to skin like an animalistic act. Once inside her again, he pulled from both sides of the shirt, buttons flying all over the place while he started thrusting harder. Eve was oversensitive but she arched her back, her head falling back, wanting it to never end, fallen into a spiral of bliss. Asa bit her exposed breastbone and her legs began to shake followed by the curling of her toes in a desperate moan. He was devouring her and she was the perfect meal. With her posture flat again, she looked back at him, his eyes shining in the darkness. She tried to speak, to articulate something that could help her cope with the pleasure of her reality but nothing came out her lips. Asa’s hands freed her wrists and went to her face, moving the messy, sweaty blonde locks of hair out of it and then squeezed her left breast, trapping her cry of pain into his mouth. Her skin was soft, velvety, made to be bruised by him.

With a few more thrusts, they both came undone. Eve was gasping, digging her nails on the skin of his shoulders. Asa was clearly agitated too and suctioned the skin of her forearm where she had the carved butterfly in a warning for her to release him. Then he moved to his side of the bed, too tired to run a bath like he would have wanted. Eve stood frozen in place not daring to move but he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Luckily her body was exhausted or she wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep being so astonished.

The next morning the Collector woke up first and, silent as always, he got dressed before she opened her eyes. Once she did, she squirmed a little on the mattress. Her legs felt like jelly and she missed his embracing warmth.

Asa walked closer to her before leaving, just to speak against her face:

“I have a little game for you: find all the buttons and stitch them to the shirt. If it’s not done when I come back, you’ll have a punishment. If you are successful, I may reward you again”, he smirked. “There’s all you need in the sewing box over there”.


	3. Daydream III

Asa entered the suite and went directly to the bathroom. It was notorious that he was tired by the way he threw his Collector mask on the floor, a rare gesture coming from him. Eve was, on the other hand, seated on the edge of the bed, rigid as a stone, a clear bad mood face on which was accentuated when he didn’t even greet her. She let out a huff, taking advantage of him not hearing her and started to bite the inner part of her cheek. She was also tired but not physically. Hers was an emotional dissatisfaction that she had being carried for the last three days while he was away. He didn’t allow Giacomo to be on bed, he didn’t allow her to use the mobile phone, he didn’t even allow her to stretch her legs outside the room. And she was exhausted. At least the one thing she wanted was for him to correspond the way she missed him, the way she was waiting for him with so much hope, the way she obeyed him even when he was not around. But he didn’t. And things got worse when he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, going to the wardrobe for clean fresh clothes. He had two hematomas down his scapula, Eve didn’t know if it was because of an attack or an overexertion of the body carrying boxes. What difference would it make? He would forget it the next day. He wouldn’t even share that.

“Is dinner ready?”, Asa asked fixing the bottom part of his black jumper.

“No. Why?”

Asa tilted his head a bit to the side. There was anger in her voice but he let it be, just examining her upset features.

“I can do it myself”, he said walking to the kitchen to grab some pasta from the cupboard.

Since he was giving his back at her, Eve felt more confident to express herself:

“I could do it if you wanted. It’s just that… I’m not a maid”, she whispered.

“Who told you so?”. Asa responded with a hidden smirk, teasing her, knowing she would get herself in trouble and he needed a distraction after all.

“Well… you”, Eve gulped. “You come in here and expect me to have your meal ready. You didn’t even say hi”, she continued seeing that Asa was not objecting anything.

“Is that so, little butterfly?”, he answered turning around after leaving the pot on the hob.

His eyes were too powerful to stand but Eve had been repressing herself for too long and she was trying hard to keep hiding a pout at the way he was mocking her.

“You don’t see it like that? What am I then? A vase you leave in here that can’t do anything but wait for you?”, her voice was clearly breaking, her chest going up and down. Asa’s chuckle and silence didn’t help either. “You don’t even greet me. I’m a human being after all. I have feelings”.

“Are you demanding empathy?”, he smirked.

“No!”, Eve raised her voice, tired of his games. “I’m just saying that I was waiting for you”, her eyes became watery. “I love you”, she said without even thinking, out of anger but out of honesty at the same time. Asa didn’t answer again. Instead, he was watching the two tears running down her cheeks. Then he turned back to the hob. Eve didn’t notice but he was turning off the fire for the water to not keep boiling. “You see? You can’t even register that”, she let out now crying but still frustrated, with a painful void on her breastbone. “I said I love you. You don’t care. What am I to you? A little butterfly that was flying around and you caught with your web? Why do you need to have this? Because you are bored? Are you so fucking immature that you need to have a girl to play this fucking game?”

Eve snapped but that was the moment when he did too. Not allowing her to process what had just escaped her mouth, he grabbed the kitchen knife and turned to walk big strides towards her. Asa caught her throat in a second, his body above hers on the mattress with the weapon close to her face. Tears kept flowing out of Eve’s eyes, coming down to his bare hands.

“Go on!”, she exclaimed with the few air that remained in her lungs, her voice caught in his grip. “Kill me”. She tried to move her neck upwards to expose it to him while Asa’s hand became weaker at the curiosity. “Go on. It’s not worthy to live in a world where you feel nothing for me. How are you gonna do it? Are you gonna slit my throat? Or perhaps choke me to death? Or maybe you want to torture me first. It would be enticing to cut my tongue, wouldn’t it? Or maybe you want to rip a kidney off of me so I suffer but not die immediately. Do it. I’ll scream, I’ll cry, I’ll beg for your satisfaction. But I’ll keep looking into your eyes and you will have to stand my gaze. The gaze of the first woman who loved you.

Asa played with the knife a little more, he moved it slowly close to her face, the threatening sharp edge ready to cut at any moment. But Eve kept looking at him like she said she would. Even when he snarled and suddenly stabbed the mattress a millimeter away from her head, she still didn’t blink. He was truly fascinated, not only because Eve never spoke that much and with such tone but because he had to fight the urge to hurt her lethally for the same reason. But still he wouldn’t let the lack of respect slip.

-Fine – he said dangerously. He moved her again, getting cuffs for her wrists and feet so she stayed on a spread position on her back. More comfortable with his prey secured, he went to the wardrobe again to grab a belt, folding it in half, purposely making it sound to see her jump – You said you’ll keep looking at me. Let’s prove that.

The first hit landed perfectly on the inner part of her left thigh. Eve attempted to close her legs but it only resulted in the fabric of her dress coming upwards, exposing more skin.

“Where are your eyes, butterfly?”, he called her.

Eve clenched her teeth, breathing throw them, looking back at his arachnid gaze. Asa kept going, no cry of pain audible to his ears. He was very precise in his aim, creating a pattern of lines down the soft flesh of both thighs, turning them from pink to violent red, a few even purple. But Eve’s eyes were out of this world, just lost in his. Anger, frustration, pain, fear and love. All mixed together dancing inside her every time the belt made its sound against her. She growled, tears spilling from her. “Master, PLEASE!”, she screamed many times in agony, squirming against her restraints . “PLEASE STOP”.

But that was exactly what he wanted. Despite that, his rational part won over his sadistic nature once he saw the first drops of blood. He walked to wardrobe to leave the belt and then climbed the bed to position his body above her, careful not to touch any bruise. Asa moved Eve’s hair away from her face, wiping some tears in the way.

“Are you still looking at me, butterfly?”, he asked with honest intrigue.

I love you, Eve motioned her lips without sound, processing the pain all over her lower limbs.

Asa snarled, grasping her chin, almost not standing the tender aura that still emanated from her. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing close to her mouth

“I fucking love you too, you little bug”, he gasped and kissed her.


	4. Daydream IV

Asa came back home after half an hour of driving. He was tired , not so much about physical extenuation but his mind was done for the day. Always a man of focus; that had granted him success in his Collector murders but also in his entomologist persona, but after three hours of attending a scientific conference with people talking and talking non-stop, focus was the thing he wanted to have the least. Not minding the streets that turned more gracious once close to his neighborhood and not even paying attention to the subtle floral aroma Eve always left in the kitchen and that many times it had secretly made him welcome, he took off his jean jacket and went upstairs. The feminine sight of Eve reading at the little table of the bedroom was a pleasure to the sight after being surrounded by testosterone all day. Asa was quiet but Eve was also absorbed in The Merchant of Venice so she didn’t hear him entering the bedroom. Enjoying the way she jumped every time, he took the pocket knife out and threw it on the table.

“Master!”, she gasped, putting the book aside

“Having fun?”, he said mocking her about her reaction but not so much about her hobby since they shared the same passion about reading.

“Yes”, Eve smiled, getting on her feet to stand before him and looking down in respect as a usual welcome. Asa inhaled deeply. Now he did appreciated her body scent, always a mix of violets and sweet pheromones. “How about you?”

He chuckled. “Too boring to talk about it. These people think they are being creative”. He said going to the bed and taking a seat on the mattress to get rid of his shoes.

Eve chuckled too but silently. No one could be more creative than Asa and his masterwork at the hotel. He had transmuted the entire conception about insects to human beings, doting life of another value that not necessarily required them to be alive to be appreciated.

She walked to him, folding his shirt once he took it off.

“I can put it to wash if you prefer, Master”.

“Come here”, he disregarded her offering, making her seat on her lap. Asa enjoyed how she was always so nervous, so shy when she did that and despite her giving her back at him, he knew her cheeks were burning red. Asa surrounded her waist, laying both hands on her stomach and moving his mouth close to her neck ever so casually, like he was just adjusting his position when in reality, it was the beginning of her falling apart.

“I um… dinner is…”, Eve gasped with a chest going up and down, trying to repress herself from moaning, squirming a little.

“Shhh”, Asa whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck, right in that soft middle spot. “Did you miss me, little butterfly?”, he spoke, his voice low and dark.

“Yes, Master, I missed you like…”, Asa took her by the throat and pinned her down in a second onto the mattress. He didn’t want the metaphors Eve always included in her speech. He wanted her, right there, right in that moment.

“Have you been good?”

“Yes, Master I’ve-“, the innocent sheep answered ignoring he didn’t really care for a reply before he cut her mid-phrase with a kiss.

With a soft grip on her throat, The Collector moved down, leaving a soft path of kisses over her dress, from her breastbone to her lower belly, making her regret the simple fact of being wearing clothes. He brought his hand down too, pushing the bottom of her dress upwards ever so delicately, caressing the skin of her inner thighs with honest explorative fingers.

“Quiet”, he warned at Eve’s whimper when she felt his breath over the fabric of her black cotton panties.

The first touch of his tongue was so overwhelming that her stomach contracted like a rock. There wasn’t even skin to skin contact but Asa knew that would make her even more desperate. He continued playing with her, suctioning but never allowing her to feel enough wetness from his mouth.

Eve was gasping, trembling, her hands gripping the sheets tightly like her life depended on it. She bit her bottom to remain quiet but it was all too much and she was about to explode so, unwillingly, a high pitched moan escaped her vocal chords, head coming up to look at Asa between her legs. He was fast to stop, grabbing her throat and pushing her back onto the mattress again.

“What did I say?”

“’Quiet’”, she repeated, her body a shaking needy mess underneath him. She was so edged, so close to the release that it was unbearable. “Master, just do it…”, she protested, squirming at his body not letting her close her thighs to calm the ache.

He squeezed her throat, not hard but enough for her to feel a firm pressure.

“Manners, butterfly”.

“I’m sorry, Master. Please, may I…?” she sobbed, burning, but she didn’t even know what to say.

“Hm…”, Asa smirked too excited at the writhing picture underneath him. “Why don’t we play a little, shall we?”

But Asa’s ideas of playing were of course out of the norm. He lifted her up by the neck, making her stand on her feet but conducting her towards the wardrobe like she was nothing but some object to carry around. He grabbed two pairs of cuffs and a baby blue ball-gag, then moved her to the giant window on the left to tie her arms above her head, securing the cuffs to the curtains rail. Eve was grateful for the louver to be down and she obediently opened her mouth for the gag although with clear anxiety about what was going to come.

“Don’t want the neighbors to get distracted”, he teased her while securing the ball, making her even more nervous.

Despite that, Eve was ready to play, to keep being tormented in his claws, but Asa just walked away, coming back to the closet and changing into a black jumper. It was a moment later, when Eve saw him taking his mask that she realized he was dressing with his Collector attire; not only with his gloves but with the pocket knife he had left on the table too. He walked back to her, taking his time to adjust the leather between his fingers, enjoying a thin trail of saliva coming down from Eve’s mouth. She looked down at it, ashamed at the inability to swallow properly but that was going to be the least of her worries.

Once the sharp edge of the weapon was visible, Eve looked back at Asa. She was clearly agitated but there was trust in her gaze as well as submission, her body blue clay willing to be molded by him. Asa grabbed a fist on her dress, the knife doing its work, slowly cutting it in half. He hadn’t had the opportunity to keep working on his collection being busy with conferences all week so Eve being a helpless little angel disposable for him was satisfying a good percentage of that dark hunger in him. With no brassiere under the garment, not really needed with her delicate small breasts, the only thing that he had to take care of lastly was her panties.

With Eve now fully naked and her saliva continuing its way to her belly button, Asa pressed the knife flat against the outside of her right thigh. Eve took a deep breath; she knew how he loved to tease her, especially when it came to that sort of play. Asa moved the edge now for it to come upwards, shaving some soft hairs of the skin, visible goosebumps emanating from her once he was placed under her ribs. Now the metal felt clearly cold, uncomfortable but arousing at the same time. A second later, he made a very shallow cut in the same area. Eve protested but he knew her nasal whimpers were more out of excitement than from actual pain. So, he thought, she deserved a reason to truly whine. He moved his free mouth to her side and suctioned on the cut, extracting a single drop of blood but clearly inflicting pain with his teeth. Eve pulled from her cuffs without avail, grunting, with shaky knees that soon felt the touch of his gloved hands on their back coming upwards in a caress to her thighs. He stopped biting and continued the knife way across her stomach, making similar cuts on it, this time licking them, making her appetite grow wild.

By the time he reached her chest, one of his favourite parts, she was letting out muffled “please” with a ridiculous articulation. Asa smirked, mocking her by moving his fingers to the trail of saliva and then sliding them down her breastbone, wetting the skin even more. He took one breast into his mouth, playfully nibbling her nipple while the knife pressed its sharp point on her other side. It wasn’t breaking the skin but it was again a clear mix of pain and pleasure provided by both actions.

Then a loud moan came out from the back of Eve’s throat, followed by more subtle whimpers and the contraction of her abdominal muscles. Asa released her breast and made a step backwards to treasure the view of her navigating the bliss of the orgasm. He was still fascinated at her obvious sensitiveness and, by now, he wondered if he could commanded her to experiment the same feeling with his solely presence in the future. 

Just when she thought everything was over, he abruptly moved his hand to cup her intimate part, taking no time to push his two fingers inside the tender flesh. Eve whined at the sudden intrusion but it was easy for her to let him explore since her arousal was on her side. He threw the knife on the bed and with his now free hand he grabbed her throat, moving his ear close to her mouth to hear every sound she made at his pace. Eve pulled again from the restraints, her fingers curling since she felt already on the edge again but this time even more sensitive. She tried to close her legs to prevent it from happening because she was sure she was going to explode like an animal, far away from her usual ladylike manners. But, The Collector solved it too easily with the side of his foot pushing her ankle to the side for her to remain spread. A moment later, Eve was writhing at her system collapsing once more, high pitched guttural sounds coming out of her, eyes watery at the ecstasy he was sinking her in.

Asa couldn’t refrain himself much longer. He quickly removed the ball gag out of her, uncuffing her wrists. Her knees were no longer supporting her body weight but that was no problem for him. Once again moving her by the neck, he pushed her softly on her stomach onto the bed but his gentleness was obviously not minding her exhausted state. Her tiptoes were still touching the floor and The Collector took advantage of her position to grab a hold on her hips to align his now released manhood with her. He pushed into her without struggle, hissing in pleasure at her lubricated walls. God, he had wanted to destroy his butterfly all day. Eve let out a tiny sobbing moan. Of course she wanted him to be inside of her but it was too much and she was overstimulated. She didn’t have any more strength to move or to grip the sheets. Asa pulled gently from her hair making her back touch his torso while his thrusts took care of all the roughness. He surrounded her waist with the other arm while Eve stood there, eyes lost in some form of abstract sky, the only thing connecting her to earth being the repetitive attack to her sweet spot. Asa wasn’t going to last longer, his whole senses were seduced by now, a gratifying wave coming up his pelvic area to his chest. He removed his mask, throwing it away next to the knife and bit the crook of her neck. Eve yelped in a fervent agony, noticing how he moistened her once again spastic flesh and, at the sound of his deep grunts, her body shut down unable to receive any more forms of stimulus. Asa felt her weight falling on his holding arm and let her lie back on the bed again.

“Eve…”, he called her, still agitated, moving out of her. He tucked her hair behind the ear and then walked to move the knife and all the other elements to the table. He quickly went downstairs to fill a glass with water and a spoon of sugar. He put a straw in it and came back to the bedroom to leave it on the night table. Grabbing Eve, he tucked her under the blankets, setting himself comfortable too next to her. “Eve”, he called her again, slapping gently but repeatedly her cheek. She took a deep breath, waking up, and he grabbed the glass.

“Master…”, she babbled.

“Shh. Drink this, it’ll help you”.

“What is it?”, she asked, tasting the sweetness.

“Sugary water, butterfly. You passed out on me.”

“I’m sorry”, she said but he stroke her hair showing her that there was no need to apologize. She sipped from the water a little more and then looked back at Asa for him to leave the glass back on the night table.

“You okay?”, he asked, his eyes shining. Eve nodded yes.

“I need to turn off the light”, she said attempting to get up.

Asa chuckled, stopping her weak body by pulling her close.

“I’ll do that in a second”, he answered and stayed in silence for a minute, contemplating her tired yet satisfied feminine features. “Next time I’m absent for so long, you wait me already having eaten dinner”, he instructed and then kissed her ever so sweet and passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Eve and Asa.   
> It involves her pegging him.

This would be something that borns from Asa since Eve wouldn’t have a single idea of what a strap-on is. But since Asa is sexually related to Jesse, it wouldn’t be too rare of him to know about this instrument.   
It’d all start at night time. Something would be definetely odd for Eve as soon as she notices him having an atypical fixation with her hands, starting with subtle caresses while having dinner but then bringing them to his lips to plant kisses in both palms and lick in between his fingers with a warm soft tongue.  
Hm... no jaw grabbing. No throat grabbing. No manhandling.   
He’d only grab her waist when standing up, conducting her to the bed and, once she is seated comfortably, he’d lean down to take off her shoes, coming up her legs with both hands, moving the bottom of her light blue dress upwards till the black fabric of her panties is shown. He’d stay there. His palms resting his thighs, uncomfortably admiring the shape of her mount of Venus.   
As a spider, he’d move backwards when she less expects it and then he’d search in the wardrobe for his collector attire, lube and the new object. He’d leave all the items on the bed next to her. “Change into this”.  
Eve’s eyes would furrow. What? But she’d obey as usual, looking at him for extra permission when putting on his mask, its material being uncomfortable for her, always used to have delicate fabric on her skin (and thankfully, Asa had granted her that too). Once looking at the strap on, she’d hesitate. Um... how...?  
Asa would take care of adjusting it to her, not having patience to explain properly. He’d then give a soft peck to her exposed lips, grabbing her now gloved hands one more. The attire was enormous for her but he still enjoyed the texture and the cold temperature. “Fuck me, Eve”.   
The command would be precise but that wouldn’t impede a yelp from escaping her mouth. How was she supposed to do that when all this time he was the one devouring her body whenever their particular sexual tension became unbearable.   
But Eve would get creative if she was told to. She’d get on her tiptoes, kissing him back and he’d play the submissive role faking she was strong enough to push him onto the mattress. Well, by the time Eve was on top of him like a feminine version of his Collector persona, he was actually more than ready to enjoy the power she could have.   
She’d free him from his clothes and start moving the rough texture of the gloves from his hair to his muscular torso. God, she was already agitated by the way her hands sank in the softer parts of his belly.   
Asa would try to grab one of her breasts over the fabric of the jumper but she’d pin his hand down, slowly falling into the charm of her new role. She’d get closer to his mouth to test his agreement by letting out a prolonged “Shhhh...”. By the time she sees he doesn’t object anything and in fact his erection grows against her sex, Eve would become wild. She’d bite his bottom lip, pulling harshly with hunger almost till she tasted blood. Asa would snarl and that would make her start moving her hips to get friction.   
But his command was still on her mind. Wetting her gloved fingers with the lube, she’d push one into him, and then the second one when the free hand took care of massaging his member. Asa would instinctevly move his arm again to grab a hold on her body but Eve would release his cock to pin it down once more. “Stay still, Dr. Emory”.   
Once the strap on turn comes, Eve would be more than curious. She’d really wish to be naked and have him inside her but the fantasy would still be appealing so she’d push into him loving the way he’d hiss and groan. She’d brought one of her hands to her mouth, using her teeth to pull from the glove to remove it and automatically, she’d move to his throat. Of course her hand would still be small even for his neck but she’d squeeze it as best as she could while her pelvis moved again and again. With her other hand she’d trace line patterns from her nails at the side of his torso and then commit to masturbate him again, and somehow, even if she wasn’t the one being fucked, having him underneath her was madly arousing.   
Asa would let out a high pitched moan when closer to cum and Eve would again move to his mouth, defiantly mocking him. “What lovely sounds you make, Dr. Emory”. And that would be the thing that sends him over the edge, spilling his warm seed that mostly lands into her palm.   
Eve would enjoy the view, his chest boucning up and down. and even his open legs shaking slightly. She’d untie the mask for her golden locks to fall over her shoulders like a cascade and just as she would be getting close again to him, Asa would be done with the little playful session and would grab her throat to pin her down. “Master”, she’d say understanding perfectly.   
“Next time we should try you. We won’t need this, though.”, he’d say, removing the strap on from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve woke up at the grunting sounds coming from the bathroom, even though they weren’t too audible, the suite was always silent so anything above a mere whisper would have caught her attention. Well, also above Asa’s typical sounds because he had been in the suite for about 30 minutes, closing the door, leaving his Collector attire at the bathroom entrance and showering for a long time till his sore muscles were somehow back to normal; all of that without waking Eve up. 

But now she was curious. She never heard him doing such noise and for a moment she thought he was struggling or that something was not right. Careful, she pulled down the bottom of her baby blue dress and walked to the bathroom. Avoiding to step on the black clothes which had some blood stains visible even through the dark fabric, she moved her head to the space the half-open door had left. Asa was inside the tub, nape resting against the wall, one hand resting on his knee and the other one taking gentle care of his notorious erection. The muscle lines of his chest went up and down along the movement of his stroking. Eve bit her bottom lip at the sudden sight, her pupils widening and her toes curling against the floor. She was lost. This Roman god was there , enjoying himself after what certainly was a sadist day for him and offering her a view worthy of erotic literature, something she was always too flustered to read because of her lady-self. Once she spotted the water drops that were still running down his biceps, that was another story. It was the shine she needed to lose control of her repressed instincts and she sighed in heat. 

Asa’s eyes opened wide at her sound and in a second his gaze met hers. Her brain delayed a moment to tell her what to do and, as if she could go unnoticed after being detected by him, she turn around, staying hidden by the door to not make sound with her steps. 

“Eve, come here”. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

She attempted to get on her tiptoes and walk back to bed but of course Asa was too fast and in a second he was grabbing the baby blue fabric peeking through the door to pull her inside. Eve stood in front of him but looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing. 

“You were looking too interested a moment ago. Can’t you look back at me now?”, he teased her with a dark voice considering he was still hard. 

“I was just...”, Eve started while moving her head up. It didn’t matter if she did it slowly because as soon as her eyes were on his again, Asa grabbed her throat and abruptly pinned her against the wall. Eve gasped. 

“Did I give you permission to spy me, pet of mines?” 

Eve nodded ‘no’ fastly with her head as best as she could through his grip. Asa tilted his head to the side. 

“No, Master”, she spoke up, knowing that look in his face perfectly. His fingers were near to be bruising. 

Asa got very close to her lips to speak on them. “Hands on the sink, look in the mirror”. He released her for her to obey while he accomodated the courtain of the shower. He turned back at her. Eve was not able to look in the mirror due to her short height but he did appreciated the effort she was doing on her tiptoes with trembling legs. _Obedient little pet._

Asa moved her hands to the bottom of her dress pushing it upwards very delicately till it landed on her sacrum. Eve’s bare heels threatened to touch the floor. She was not wearing panties and being so exposed was burning her. 

“Careful, butterfly”, he whispered in the back of her neck and she got on her uncomfortable position once more. “What should I do with you?”, he said in a low voice, fingertips caressing her inner thighs like feathers, driving her crazy. “Should I punish you?”, he continued, now travelling along her bony groin area. Eve’s breathing became louder. “Or should I let it slip?”, Asa asked, pushing two fingers inside of her. Eve’s head fell back, her body going backwards too trying to find support on his torso but Asa grabbed a fist of her hair and pushed her straight again, earning a sobbing moan from her at her now tired and painful tiptoes. “What will you do if I let it slip?” 

And before she could answer, Asa started to move his fingers in and out of her. 

“I’m gonna thank you, Master!”, she exclaimed high-pitched, gripping the sink as hard as she could. Eve started to moan gracefully, not able to repress it. Asa continued stimulating her while his other hand took care of himself again, getting jolts of pleasure every time he knew she was whining about her feet. Then he got frustrated at the little thing moaning without having his manhood inside and decided to solve it. He lifted her effortlessly from the floor with one hand , letting some of her light weight rest on the sink and allowing her toes to breathe. Asa pushed into her. Thick, hot, pulsating. All the way into her tight flesh till he was buried, till she was seeing stars at how her Master was filling her. He pulled from her hair, forcing her to look in the mirror now available for her elevated position. Eve’s face was red and the crimson became even stronger once she noticed it, coming down to the upper part of her neck. But every time she got too ashamed and wanted to look away from her body being lustfully destroyed, Asa was there reminding her to stay still. “Now you enjoy the view”. 

The Collector kept fucking her till the stimulation became too much for them both. Eve came first. She always did. Asa was too much of a god for her brain and sex to stand it with composure. Then he followed her, letting his seed coat her inner walls while her thighs shook sensitve. He rested his chin for a moment in the crook of her neck, biting slightly her scapula later. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, butterfly. Time to run a bath again”. 


End file.
